Akatsuki Family
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: ItaNaru, Naruto left and joined the Akatsuki and is now with the love of his life Uchiha Itachi. How will explain things to his old friends when he returns to Konoha with Itachi by his side. BOYXBOY I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

BOYXBOY

For the first time in my entire life I was happy! After all the abuse I endured from the shit hole of Konoha I felt free and loved. Of course there were a few people who cared about me. Baa-Chan, Shizune-Niichan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and my friends that I made over the years. Sure I missed them every once in a while but I knew I could visit them soon and anytime that I pleased. Though my family is here. About five years ago I left the village because I was done with the shitty treatment I was getting. So when I left I didn't know where to go, obviously I couldn't go back Baa-chan would have my head. I also couldn't let everyone know that I have been wearing a mask for years. Yes I pretended to be and idiot, shocker. Anyway after a few days I ran into my Future Husband Uchiha, Itachi. I fell in love…hard, and I ended up joining the Akatsuki. Best choice every they became my family and I love them all to death not literally. Another new thing would be Kyuu and I merged. Kyuu doesn't have a body anymore I have all of his powers now he is just a voice in my head.

"Tachi' can we go visit Baa-chan?" I ask my head on his lap as he reads a book with his glasses on. _'He looks so sexy with those glasses on'_ _ **'damn straight he does kit, a sexy mate indeed'**_ I blush bright red _'kyuu!'_ _ **'What I speak the truth, deal'**_ Itachi breaks my thought. "Nice conversation with kyuubi?" I nod and slyly reply "We both think your drop dead sexy in those glasses." Itachi smirks and bends down placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Yes we can visit Konoha, Tsunade has already received proof that I didn't kill my clan. I hear Sasuke wants to talk with me and I don't know bond I guess." He shrugs.

"How adorable..Lets pack!" I jump up and run to our joint room. Packing essentials and necessary weapons, Itachi comes in to change with me. I put on a sleeveless black turtleneck with the Uchiha symbol on the back. My long blond hair compliments all the black I am wearing. Black pants and combat boots. I secure my weapons and throw on my Akatsuki cloak and hat. Itachi has all black though his Uchiha turtleneck has sleeves. Putting on his Akatsuki cloak and hat we grab our light bags and head for the exit. We inform leader-sama of our plans he approves and says he will inform us if we are needed for anything. After that we head for Konoha, Itachi sends a Raven to Tsunade informing her of his return also him bringing his Husband. God I love my name. Uchiha, Naruto; a nice ring to it right.

' _I hope this goes well'_

' _ **Of course it will kit, you have your mate which is all you need'**_

' _Thanks Kyuu'_

' _ **Yeah, Yeah, love and fucking rainbows everywhere'**_

I can't help but snicker at that comment. Itachi shakes his head smirking.

"I will never understand you two." Tachi' says lovingly. Not soon after we reach Konoha's border so we opt to just walk the rest of the way. Give them all time to crowd at the gate.

' _500 pushups Teme runs up to hug Itachi'_

' _ **Oh you're on, I say Sasuke does everything but hug'**_

' _Deal'_

' _ **You are so going to lose, enjoy those pushups kit. Cause I know I'm going to laugh my ass off!'**_

"Hmph, Kyuu will not win this time" I mumble, Itachi glances at me raised eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" He questions.

"Nope, just made a bet with kyuu" I smile innocently.

"Uh-huh" Itachi looks unconvinced.

Finally we can see the gate and of course everyone is gathered there. _'Called it'_ _ **'Not really but whatever floats your damn boat'.**_ I roll my eyes at the statement and we walk to greet everyone.

"Aniki" Sasuke says and hugs Itachi. _'Ha I win!'_ _ **'Sheer luck kit'**_ I stick my tongue out.

"So is this your Husband Aniki?" Sasuke asks and Itachi nods. Sasuke sticks out his hand "it is nice to meet you?"

Growing frusterated I blurt out a reply without thinking "Teme you are the last person I would ever want to shake hands with" I growl and Itachi lightly smacks me upside the head knocking off my hat. Removing his own my hits the ground. "Tachi' that wasn't nice" I say rubbing the back of my head. Everyone is frozen in shock.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asks "Naruto!" he says again and hugs me tightly.

"Iruka-sensei your crushing me!" I gasp out. "Ah! Sorry sorry!" He apologizes letting me go.

"Jesus you hug like Kisame" I mumble quietly.

"Wait Naruto why are you wearing a Akatsuki cloak" Iruka asks pointing it out. "Oh I joined about five years ago."

"So I guess the Akatsuki are on our side Uchiha-san?" Ero-sennin asks.

"More or less" We both answer and we shrug.

"Tachi' buy me Dango" I ask leaning on him. Looking down he reply "Someone is demanding today. Alright come on" he starts walking and I cheer "Yay! Dango!" We walk to get Dango and while I am eating everyone stares at us.

' _Shit. We have a lot of explaining to do'_

' _ **Have fun with kit, I hope you crash and burn'**_

' _Wow, thanks Kyuu'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I clear my throat. "Um can I help you?" I ask in-between bites of my Dango. They all look at a loss and Baa-chan is the only one who really has the question that everybody is thinking of so she fires away so to speak.

"Brat I surely thought you would have gone straight for Ramen" Baa-chan comments while a few others behind her nod their heads in agreement.

"I hate that shit" I reply nonchalantly taking another bite of my Dango.

"EHHH But you loved Ramen!" Iruka-sensei states in pure shock with the others speechless.

"Do you want the truth Iruka-sensei? Cause in this case the Truth is going to really hurt you all." I ask seriously the amusement wipe off of my face. They all nod they just want to know what's wrong with me and they will not like the answer that I will give them.

"Well I hate Ramen, but when you never get paid for missions and only get a little money slipped to you by the Hokage so the council doesn't flip shit. Ramen was the cheapest thing to eat and since I was always dirt poor I got by. I always ate so much when you guys would treat me since I didn't know when the next time I would actually eat. Plus Ichiraku's Ramen is the only restaurant they would actually serve me food that wasn't spoiled or non-existent. Dango is my favorite but I never got to really get any since it is pretty expensive compared to Ramen so 'Tachi buys it for me all the time. Kakazu will buy me a ton if I win big at the Casino" I smile "Also I'm not dumb I am as smart as 'Tachi and stronger than leader-sama thanks to Kyuu's training. During my schooling hear and with Ero-sennin Kyuu filled in the gaps of my education and added to it as well." I smirk proudly and take a big bite of my Dango.

"Dobe what are talking about you got paid on mission like Sakura and I did." Sasuke says defensively.

"No, Naruto is right Sasuke the Council would never allow Naruto a penny of any mission even high rank ones." Baa-chan says regretfully.

"It's okay though because now my Family takes care of me and 'Tachi loves me and I him" I smile happily. "It is all in the past now" Continues to eat Dango.

' _Mmmmm Dango'_

' _ **Give me some!'**_

' _I can't Kyuu one you don't have a body, even if you did you would be in my body so still wouldn't happen'_

' _ **uh huh you just don't want to share'**_

' _I would totally share'_

"'Tachi eat some Dango." I offer him a ball.

"I'm not in the mood for Dango." I scowl at him.

"Knock it off Naruto Aniki said he didn't want any" Sasuke trys to defend Itachi. 'Tachi brings his hand up to stop him and looks at me curiously and thinks for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Is this another argument where Kyuubi says you don't share your dango cause he wants some but can't cause he has no body anymore" 'Tachi makes the statement, after I nod in agreement he eats a ball.

' _ **Traitor'**_

"Thank you Kyuu says you're a traitor" I reply eating more Dango. Itachi just rolls his eyes chewing the incredibly sweet treat.

"So you can talk to Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Baa-chan asks in amazement.

"Yep, I have been able to do it since I was five years old. But when you're hated I would totally just go around telling somebody I can talk to the demon inside of me." I end that with nothing but sarcasm. I yawn finishing my Dango.

"Tsunade-sama do you have our quarters ready it seems my husband I eaten himself into a sugar coma…again" 'Tachi smiles lightly when I lean on him almost sound asleep. Picking me up bridal style I reply before going to sleep. "Stupid…'Tachi" I mumble out. Falling completely asleep Tsunade nods and Itachi follows Sasuke so while carrying me through town behind him. We don't pass hardly anybody which is good Itachi knows that is not the kind of stress I need at the moment. Sugar coma is right though I was sound asleep in Itachi's arms which is the way I prefer to be the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

' _Uggghhh Sugar Coma's are the worst'_

' _ **Not my fault you wouldn't share your damn Dango with me so ate yourself in a sugar coma.'**_

' _Are you still bitter about that?'_

' _ **Of course I am you prick'**_

' _I'm not the prick you prick'_

' _ **Ungrateful brat'**_

' _Fuck off'_

Finishing that conversation I gently wake up. Blinking my eyes open slowly trying to adjust to the morning light.

"Mmmnn" I moan out trying to wake myself.

"Good Morning Love" I hear Itachi say lowly with love. Soon I feel him running his hand through my long hair which comforts me to no end. I figure out that I am situated with my head laying on his chest over his heart.

"Mornin'" I mumble as I burying my head into his chest and snuggle closer. I hear Itachi chuckle as he pulls me closer and hums quietly. "You're going to put me back to sleep." I whisper quietly as I start to drift off again.

"Then go back to sleep while I make breakfast" Itachi says as I start to succumb to sleep once more.

"Love you" I mumble out barely as I finally fall back asleep. Itachi smirks and kisses my forehead gently and sneaks out of bed, tucking me in once out. Getting dressed he walks to the kitchen.

ITACHIS POV~

Finally reaching the kitchen I get out the necessary ingredients for this morning's breakfast. I hear a person enter the room and come to the conclusion quickly that it is only Sasuke, who is staying with us. Cause really who wants to live on the Uchiha Estate with the knowledge of what happened so many years ago.

"Good Morning Outouto" I say still facing the stove top starting to prepare the ingredients.

"Good Morning Aniki. Where's Naruto" Sasuke asks as he sits down on a bar stoll set infront of the kitchen island.

"I put him back to sleep" I reply causally as I continue prep.

"Put him back to sleep?" Sasuke asks leaning on the island.

"Yes, he hasn't been sleeping well so I wanted to make sure he catches up on sleep." Finally facing him I lean on the countertop of the island as well.

"Oh" Sasuke mumbles out uncharacteristically. Rolling my eyes at that I get up and turn back around and start making pancakes in the pan. After about 10 minutes I finish everything and hand Sasuke his plate and set two more down.

NARUTO'S POV~

I re-wake to the smell of Pancakes. Smiling I slowly sit up in the bed and rub my eyes as I rub eyes. Slowly getting out of bed in my pj's and walk towards the smell. Soon I find myself in the kitchen with the amazing smell.

"Mornin'" I say as I sit infront of my plate.

"Mornin' Dobe"

"Morning Love" Itachi replies as he sits beside me.

Starting to eat with the other two I wonder what is in store for this day. Guess you'll have to wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

WARNING MENTION OF RAPE!

NARUTO POV

Checking the fridge after cleaning the kitchen from breakfast. I had long since changed into Uchiha symbol clothing. Looking not only through the fridge but all the cabinets as well. Making a list of groceries and other supplies that seem to be lacking in the kitchen.

" 'Tachi I am going to get groceries, I will be back soon!" I yell throughout the large house. Hearing a reply I grab my wallet and walk through door shutting it behind me. It doesn't take long to get to the closet grocery store. Walking in I grab a cart for all the items I need. Ignoring the hateful stares I happily go through the store and think about what to make for dinner. A half hour later I have grabbed everything on my list and a few extra things. Walking to the checkout I get to a do it yourself lane. I always preferred these since it's impossible to over charge and I get the deal that is provided to everyone. Paying for my groceries and bagging them. Making my way through the doors with the many bags, I am surprised to find that the sun has set. I did leave pretty late in the day I guess the checking the time slipped my mind. Shrugging I walk through the streets of Konoha. Next time Sasuke is walking with me to help carry half of this shit. Around halfway through my peaceful walk I see a group of five drunks. My nerves shoot to an all-time high but I try to remain calm as I attempt to walk through them.

"Oh look boys the demon has returned." One drunk slurs staggering.

"Look how pretty the demon is, trying to lure us to our deaths." Another states.

"Why don't we show the demon that its magic doesn't work on us" The first one states.

They start to approach me and I back up fearful. Though I have grown stronger I know I can't attack the villagers. Itachi just got home and I didn't want to ruin it, but I also don't want to be the monster they say I am. Backing me into a Alley wall they slam me against the wall hitting my head hard. I drop the groceries and fall to the ground barely conscious of my surrounds and unable to really move my body from the shock. Gathering around me they start to strip me of my clothing. Regaining some movement of limbs I start to struggle.

' _Kyuu!'_

' _ **Kit, you need to fight!'**_

' _I can't move! I they hit me to hard'_

Soon I feel them all over me a hand over my mouth as they each take turns beating and penetrating me. I sob and scream in pain as every man gets there chance. I remaining sobbing as they fix their clothes and leave.

' _ **Kit'**_

' _Kyuu they, they'_

I cannot finish the though as sobs rack my body. Shaking I use some of the blood of my cuts on my chest I use to summon a fox. A poof occurs and a small fox appears.

"Naruto—sama!" The small fox screams in concern, seeing the wound the fox knows what happened.

"Get Itach" I say as sobs rack my body. The fox stays stationary until I scream "NOW!" running off the fox hurries to the Uchiha estate. Sobbing I lay still from the pain racking through my small body.

' _Kyuu will I get pregnant?'_

' _ **I don't know kit, I don't know. Just stay awake until Itachi is here. Can you do that kit?'**_

' _okay kyuu'_

' _ **That's good Kit, stay awake.'**_

I hear footsteps rounding the alley corner. "NARUTO!" I hear Itachi's voice. Looking over I see Itachi carefully approach me and kneel down taking his jacket off and wrapping it around me. "Naruto.."

"Itachi!" I say as I finally breakdown. Sobbing Itachi lifting me off the ground which results in me screaming in pain within my sobs. Holding me close to his chest. "Itachi they…they" I try to get out between gasps. "Shh Love…I know… I know." Itachi responds as he rushes me to the Hokage tower for Tsunade's assistance. Once we get to the Hokage tower Itachi knocks on the door urgently.

"This better be good!" Tsunade yells as she opens the door she gasps. "NARUTO!" Rushing us inside Itachi sets me down on a medical bed and removes the jacket only to gasp again and get tears in her eyes. She quickly cleans and wraps my wounds and cleans out my ass as I scream with tears holding on to Itachi who is whisper calming things to me. Once I am attended and tucked in bed with an IV in my arm in which Tsunade puts a sedative in to help keep me calm and fall asleep. Once I was asleep Itachi lets his rage out.

"When I find those villagers I will skin them alive and leave them to hang of there own fucking house." Itachi hisses.

"Itachi.." Tsunade starts

"NO! Do you see what they've done Hokage to an innocent. They've gone to far this time. They fucking raped him. Naruto doesn't deserve this, not from the Village he has saved single handedly!" 

"I agree and they get what they deserve when I find them." Snapping her fingers two anbu appear. "Find the people who did this. Also deliver a notice of termination to all council member and give notice of employment to the new council members mention on this list." Handing them a piece a paper. "Hai Hokage-sama". Running his fingers through my hair Itachi smiles down at me. "They will pay love, they will pay."


End file.
